Sleep Well Sensei
by Nicolet
Summary: Genos takes care of Sensei in his sleep. Involves dub-con and somnophilia. Smut!


It isn't a great day. Genos' alarm goes off. His system is screaming at him that something is wrong. Genos tries to shut the alarm down but he's unsuccessful. He already knows what's wrong. He's been infected by a damn bug. After running a diagnostic Genos knows that his body will fix itself. He just needs to rest.

The thing is.. Sensei is sick too.

"Sensei.." Genos breaths out, unable to move where he is lying down on the floor. Sensei is covered with blankets, trembling.

"Shut up Genos," Sensei says, his teeth chattering. Sensei has a bad fever and a cold. Genos' system has been ringing all the warning bells since he scanned sensei's vitals.

"I need to take care of you sensei," Genos laments, leaking out oily tears. He cannot do anything. Sensei needs him now and yet Genos is unable to move. He's just a useless hunk of metal.

"There's really no need," Sensei grumbles, but he scoots close to where Genos lies down. Sensei places his arms around Genos and drags him closer to sensei's futon.

"But I want to!" Genos continues. He wants to be able to do something for sensei! He curses the virus that's running inside of his system. If only he had been more vigilant!

"Stop crying already. I don't want oil on my sheets," sensei says, and places his arms around Genos. "There, you can help by warming me up."

Genos abruptly stops crying, and his eyes turn to look at sensei. Sensei has stopped trembling so much now. "Ah, you're so warm Genos," sensei says contently, a small smile on his face.

Genos feels happy too, he's able to do something for sensei! Even if just meant being sensei's heater, he would do it!

Sensei's slings a leg over Genos and starts snoring. Genos closes his eyes, and sleeps.

When he wakes up, sensei's fever has broken. Sensei is still sleeping. His system reports that everything is within normal range. He's glad that sensei is better now. He has helped despite being out of commission himself. Genos' system is now backed up to perfection as well. The bug has been eradicated.

What bothers Genos is how sensei's breath is coming out in hot puffs against his neck. Sensei's cock is rubbing against Genos, trapped between layers of clothing. Sensei is making little soft hitching sounds as he rolls his hip against Genos' body.

Genos stays still, unsure of what to do. Sensei's breathing heavily close to Genos' ear, and Genos can't help the feeling of electricity crossing all his wires. He feels hotter than usual, as if he's the one who has gotten a fever instead.

Sensei's heartrate is spiking as his thrusts become longer. He's shifting closer to Genos, his arms clutching Genos, as he ruts against him.

Genos places one hand on sensei's back, and runs a finger down his spine. Sensei's panting now, and Genos feels as if he might just explode from how hot it is.

Sensei's pajama bottom is getting wetter and wetter where he's rubbing at Genos. Genos decides to help sensei with it. He thinks sensei won't mind. After all sensei needs his assistance now.

Saitama-sensei has just recovered from his illness. He does not have the strength to do anything so Genos will help. He reaches down sensei's pants, and grabs hold of his cock. Sensei bucks against his hand, and his heartrate goes up.

Genos obtains visual confirmation that sensei is indeed still sleeping. He lets out a little moan as Genos slowly pumps his cock up and down, gently allowing lubricant to leak between his joints.

He always keeps lubricant in him to allow his joint movements to be smooth and fluid, and he has never been more thankful of that fact till now. Genos pumps sensei's cock faster, twisting a little at the end of every stoke.

He swipes his thumb in a quick circle around the slit and sensei whimpers. Genos feels so powered up, stroking sensei like this. His entire system is lighting up and steam keeps coming out of his airvent. His core hums loudly.

Genos wants to kiss sensei, he wants to suck and bite those red lips and claim sensei. He keeps his hand loosely wrapped around sensei's cock. He carefully twists his other arm so that sensei's lying on top of him. He pushes up sensei's top, and trails his hand up and down sensei's back.

He stills when sensei jerks in his grip, his vitals speeding. He waits until he confirms that sensei is still asleep before continuing. Genos' ensures that his fingers are well-lubricated before he reaches down, and slips a finger in sensei's hole.

Sensei's breathing speeding up again, punctuated by low moans and whines. He slowly eased in the finger into sensei, and he feels sensei's walls clutching onto his finger. It's hot and tight. Saitama-sensei trembles in Genos' arms and Genos has never felt so powerful.

He slowly strokes sensei's cock again, his finger thumbing the slit gently. At the same time, he pushes in two fingers this time, easing in and out. It's still so tight, and Genos can feel how hot it is through the sensors in his fingers. Sensei is like a furnace, he's burning up inside.

Genos can feel sensei clenching and unclenching around his fingers. He gently rubs against sensei's prostate.

Sensei's panting so hard that Genos fears that he might wake up anytime soon. "It's alright sensei," he whispers, "I'll take care of you." He nuzzles sensei's neck, licking his throat.

He wants to bite sensei's neck, mark him up so good and everyone will know who sensei belongs to. He resists the urge, but barely, and sucks gently on sensei's neck instead.

Saitama-sensei whines and pushes his cock into Genos' loose grip. Genos speeds up, his grip firm. He crooks his finger, pressing onto sensei's prostate, and at the same time he does a little twist of the wrist.

Sensei let's out a loud moan and jerks hard, his body arching. He comes, his cock pulsing in Genos' hand, cum stripping his abs.

Genos waits until sensei breathes normally again. When his chest isn't heaving up and down due to exertion. Sweat drips down sensei's face, and Genos licks it, the saltiness coating his tongue. He licks the hand that had stroked sensei's cock as well, cum dripping down his fingers.

He pushes them in his mouth, trying to get the taste down his throat. He wants to suck sensei's cock so much but he'll content himself with this for now.

Genos presses one last kiss on the small bruise he had made on sensei's neck. He shifts from under sensei, gets up and grabs a towel to remove all the cum.

It would not be good for sensei to wake up like that. He must clean sensei. Genos smiles, he did good today. He took care of sensei so well.

* * *

He should have stopped. Sensei has recovered now, and he doesn't require Genos' assistance any longer in order to orgasm. Despite that, Genos is unable to forget the way Sensei moved under his ministrations. Sensei's face twisting as he comes with a groan, the way his hips rock back to meet Genos' fingers, his cock twitching in Genos' grasp. Sensei's moans as Genos gently touches him.

His drives are full with the memory of it.

He thinks about it so often that it has entered his dream state despite it being a period of rest for his systems. He dreams of Sensei sitting on his face, using Genos' tongue as he wishes, rocking on it, trying to get it to move deeper within him. In some dreams, he watches Sensei try to reach back with his fingers but he can't go deep enough, and he'll look up at Genos and beg for Genos to fill him instead.

"Sensei," he mumbles, reaching out for him in his sleep. Saitama-sensei continues sleeping beside him, unaware of the thoughts that passes through Genos' mind.

The dreams keep coming, and Genos can't stop wanting.

He _aches._

* * *

 _"Genos," Sensei says, his face red. His hands are tied, and Genos revels in the knowledge that Sensei can remove them himself at any time but chooses not to. Sensei is being uncharacteristically shy as well, clamping his legs together, ankles crossed. "Don't look," he says, face turned to the side, trying to avoid Genos' burning gaze._

 _"Why should I?" Genos says, "When you look this good?" He forcefully turns Saitama-sensei around, positioning him easily. He bends Saitama's knees, spreads his legs wide apart, his hips swaying._

 _Genos kneads it, pushes the ass cheeks apart to reveal that pretty pink hole. Genos gives a tentative lick, and Saitama trembles._

 _"Ge-Gen- ngnn, no!" Saitama huffs out, his moans bouncing off the walls. Genos wonders if they have neighbors, if they can hear Genos thoroughly wrecking Saitama-sensei. He wonders if they're pressing their ears close to the walls, hands poised on their own cock or clit as they listen to the beautiful sounds Saitama-sensei makes."No-not there!" Sensei says._

 _He's breathing harshly, and Genos loves how it's all because of his touch on Sensei that affecting him so. The strongest man on Earth trembling and shaking under Genos' hands._

 _Genos licks another strip across, and he's about to press in deep—_

Genos' system abruptly comes online, and he's staring at the ceiling, disappointment crashing over him. Sensei turned in his sleep, and he had unintentionally kicked Genos while doing so, causing the cyborg to be woken up from his fantastic dream.

Genos sighs. He turns to look at Sensei, who's sleeping on his side. The blanket has been kicked off as well and Genos is about to pull it back up to cover Sensei properly when he realizes that Sensei's pants has slipped slightly during his sleep.

He can see Sensei's fine ass peeking at him. Sensei didn't wear any underwear beneath his pajamas and Genos' self control snaps. He's been so good for so long, keeping his hands to himself yet Saitama-sensei continues to tempt him! Genos can no longer withstand his desire to ravish Sensei.

The cyborg scans Sensei's vitals, ensuring that everything is in order before he proceeds to pull down Sensei's pants, removing it completely.

It's difficult to completely maneuver his master without waking him. Genos positions himself behind Sensei's back, lifting Sensei's hips and ass to be placed on Genos' lap as his master lies on his side. He bends Saitama-sensei's knees, allowing his fingers clear access.

The cyborg lets the lubricant from his joints run down, slicking his fingers. He presses in his finger, watching his black digitdisappearing into that tight slick hole. Sensei's trembling, shifting in his sleep, and his other hand gently strokes Sensei to calm him down.

Saitama-sensei is making soft little moans, face scrunched up as Genos continues pumping his finger in and out. He pushes in a second, and it's only a slight stretch before Sensei's hole relaxes and he's able to push in deeper. His heat sensors can feel how hot and tight his master is, and it's sending up signals and data Genos' system.

Genos is breathing harder now, his core whirring noisily. His fingers have been upgraded and the sensors are top-grade. It's almost as if it's his cock, from the way the information is sent across his sensory system.

Sensei clenches onto his fingers, and as he expected, his master rocks back to meet each thrust of his fingers. Genos bites his lips so that his groans does not escape.

Saitama-sensei's hips are pushing back onto Genos' fingers as he adds a third, and the sound that spills out from Saitama-sensei is melodious.

"Ahn," Sensei gorans out, _"Ah!"_ Saitama-sensei inhales harshly, body shaking with each roll of his hips, sounds punched out from him with every thrust of Genos' fingers.

Genos is worried Sensei will awaken from his sleep, but he's too far gone now to stop.

Sensei's hard, and his cock is jerking, precum dripping down the glan. Genos ensures that his pajama shirt is rucked up, tugged under Sensei's arms.

He reaches into the compartment space within him, removing the toy that he has kept since Genos started having the dreams, and allows his hand to open up to reveal the onnahole. He ensures that it's well lubricated before he sheaths Sensei's cock with it, pumping his cock up and down. The sight of Sensei's cock twitching within that tight wet space, shaped to please Sensei causes Genos' mouth to water, the salivary enzymes filling his mouth at the thought of Sensei's cock pushing down Genos' throat instead.

"Mmn, ah, _ah_ ," Saitama-sensei moans, and it's amazing how he hasn't woken up yet, but Genos supposes that he must be having a delightful dream.

Genos can feel his core temperature rising, waves of pleasure shooting to his brain from the data transferred from his fingers. The pressure around his fingers is incredible, the way Sensei is clenching hard around it, working the sensors overtime with how hot and wet it is.

He allows his little finger to stretch that hole a little more, pushing it deep beside the three, feeling the way Sensei's waves just tighten all around Genos' fingers. The wet slippery heat gently pulsating around his fingers. It's intense, it's so beautiful, the way Sensei presses back down, voice cracking as he moans and whimpers.

"Hng," Genos accidentally lets out as the data that reaches him lights up his pleasure spots, "Hhn." His breathing is erratic, and he gently allows his fingers to move, pulling out just slightly, before thrusting in so slowly, moving in so _deep. Deeper._ He does it over and over again, pushing and pulling, stretching Saitama-sensei so wide, his hole trying to hard to keep Genos' fingers in, pressing around him, letting him feel so much.

Saitama-sensei jerks hard from the movement, letting out a long low groan, as his cock spurts out cum into that onnahole. The incredibly tight pressure around Genos causes him to pant, and he closes his eyes as his system flashes black-white-gray, data-data-data pouring in.

When Genos comes to himself, Sensei's softly snoring again loose-limbed, contentment on his face. He's mumbling in his sleep, and Genos wonders what he's dreaming of. If he's dreaming of Genos fucking him so good, filling him up, submitting to his disciple.

He pulls out his fingers slowly, watching the lube leak out just a little and wishes he could see his cum dripping out of Sensei. His other hand replaced by the onnahole is gently removed as well, and Genos pours Saitama-sensei's cum from the onnahole down his throat.

The thickness of it, along with that taste quenches Genos' thirst, and he knows this will not be the last time Genos services his master this way.

* * *

Genos is preparing breakfast when Sensei finally wakes up. "Sensei! How was your sleep?" Genos asks, smiling innocently. He carries the western breakfast that he has made to the living room.

Saitama rolls his shoulders, twisting his head from side to side as he tries to get rid of that crick in his neck.

"Damn I feel good," he says, "Somehow I feel really relaxed and warm."

He has an odd look on his face for a brief moment, when he finally walks over to Genos, with a slight twitch to his hips. "Feels a little loose," he mumbles to himself lowly, but Genos' sharp ears catches it.

Saitama-sensei shrugs before humming a tune. "It's been a while since I felt this good," he grins at Genos, "Ah, itadakimasu Genos!" he says as he digs in, happiness radiating off Saitama-sensei.

Genos brightens, his smile stretched a little too widely.

"I'm pleased to hear that Saitama-sensei," Genos says, his eyes shining. _"I know you'll continue to feel this way everyday from today."_


End file.
